


just the two of us

by iwillstayalive



Series: inspired by music [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kisses, Soft Kisses, singer!alec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “So,” Alec continues. “I’m here, to be with you. To have proper alone time together, as you said. I’ve been thinking about it too.”“Really?” Magnus asks, a little stunned at the thought Alec’s been thinking about him, with the tour and all.“Of course!” He tells him, baffled at the surprised tone in Magnus’s voice. “I, um, even wrote a song about it.”“You did?” Magnus ask with a grin, an excited aura surrounding him now.“Yeah.” Alec says. He licks his lips before asking, “would you like to listen to a bit?”





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> this is apparently a thing now whoops. the song that this one is based on, lyrics used is  
> [concrete by Tom Odell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5_zmGX-bCE)
> 
> all mistakes are mine cuz, you know, non native speaker. xox

* * *

 

“I know I’m traveling a lot baby, but that’s something we both knew it would happen. I’m back now. I don’t understand what are you so upset about.” Alec tells him the next day after coming back from his tour, pleading eyes and tiredness painting his features.

 

Magnus knows he must be really exhausted. Yet, here they are, at the recording studio, because Alec doesn’t know the definition of rest and sleep and  _ he just had _ to play this new song he has in his head.

 

Magnus sighs and flops down in front of him on one of the many chairs and cushions the rehearsal room has. “I know, I know. I’m not upset at you...I guess I’m just frustrated at the situation. We haven’t had proper alone time in months…” his voice trails off, realizing he must sound like a clingy partner, but he can’t help himself. He misses Alec so much. 

 

Understanding seems to flash by Alec’s face as he scoots closer to him and takes his hands between his and kisses them softly. 

 

“I know… it’s hard.” He says slowly, trying to find the right words. “I know it’s hard, being apart for so long when we just found our way back to each other.” 

 

They both smile at that. It had certainly been a ride, crossing paths again and picking up things were they left them all those years ago. It had taken sweat and tears and a  lot of effort, but they were worth it. 

 

Hence this need to be together and make up for lost time.

 

“So,” Alec continues. “I’m here, to be with you. To have proper alone time together, as you said. I’ve been thinking about it too.” 

 

“Really?” Magnus asks, a little stunned at the thought Alec’s been thinking about him, with the tour and all.

 

“Of course!” He tells him, baffled at the surprised tone in Magnus’s voice. “I, um, even wrote a song about it.” 

 

“You did?” Magnus ask with a grin, an excited aura surrounding him now.

 

“Yeah.” Alec says. He licks his lips before asking, “would you like to listen to a bit?”

 

Magnus eyes softens at the question. “I would be honored to.” He replies.

 

“Okay.”

 

Alec let goes of his hands and leans back, to play the music on the equipment. A soft and heavy instrumental piano melody starts filling the air _ ,  _ as he takes a deep breath, preparing himself.

_ “I sit on these aeroplanes, but I just wanna walk. Play me these symphonies, but I just wanna talk.” He pauses, staring right into Magnus’s eyes before singing the next line softly. “So baby won't you come back...Oh I need something real.”  _

Alec’s voice is charged with feeling as he lets the last note drag softly. 

He takes another breath before continuing, with the same passion and a little louder.  _  “Cause, I'd sleep on a bed that's made of concrete, just the two of us and no sheets, just your feet...rubbing up against mine.”  _

Magnus can’t help the smile that takes over his face. As soon as he’s sure Alec has finished singing, he leans forwards and kisses him, pouring all the emotions he’s feeling into that kiss. 

They pull away after moment, keeping their foreheads together though, eyes closed and holding hands while trying to get their breathing back to normal. 

After a bit, Magnus inquiries,  flirtatious tone painting every word, “Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?” 

Alec lets a breathless laugh at that. He opens his eyes and sees Magnus already staring at him, eyes full of love and he  _ knows  _ this is right. “Perhaps.”


End file.
